


By your side

by Mission_ARS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt Niall, Kidnapping, M/M, Niall-centic, Other, Stalking, hints of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mission_ARS/pseuds/Mission_ARS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall feels like he's being stalked, but when he voices his fears they're easily dismissed as it being just another fan... <br/>until he disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your side

It started with déja vu…

The same face showing in the midst of crowds, paparazzi, on the street, in the same restaurant. At first he'd thought the man had been the father of one of the fans but when he showed up in more and more places where he was he wondered if he might have a stalker. The thought made him shiver, so he dismissed the idea not wanting it to be anything more.

Then came the messages…

At first it was just in the fan mail, a message here or there signed *1tr-lv  
You have the prettiest eyes *1tr-lv  
Your smile is perfect *1tr-lv  
Small compliments now and again slowly growing creepier  
I think that top looks the best on you *1tr-lv  
I hate how close they are to you, why can't I be too *1tr-lv  
One day all this will be gone and it will be just us *1tr-lv

And the photos…

Shortly after the messages started, photos would be sent too. Ordinary pap photo's out of a magazine, concert photos. He thought nothing of them, they were sent stuff like that all the time. Photo's of him on the street, had him jumpy though. Especially the ones where he couldn't recall there being anyone else around. He stayed silent though, he was being paranoid. But then they got creepier too. 

"Louis, I think someone's stalking me,"  
Louis chuckled, "It's called the fucking paps mate,"  
Niall shook his head, "It's not the paps,"  
"Then it's a fan. Serious Ni, don't be so paranoid,"  
Niall wanted to protest but he was doubtful, he must be paranoid. He mumbled out an agreement and changed the subject.

He said nothing and the pictures just kept on coming.

Niall stared at the photo clutched in his hand. Paralysed with fear he could only stare at the picture in his hand. Someone had been into his room. Someone had been through his stuff. They'd stolen his stuff and taken photos of it. He felt violated. If he couldn't feel safe in his own home then how could he ever?

Eventually, once some of the shock had worn off, he got up and exited his room. He had to tell someone. They had gone too far. He was beginning to feel scared now. 

It was Liam he encountered first. Niall could have cried with relief because Liam would listen to him. He always did.

"What's wrong bud?" Liam asked, concerned over the worried look on his friends face.  
"I.." Niall swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, "I think someone may be stalking me,"  
Liam could feel irritation arising in his gut. It had been a long day and after suffering from one too many pranks on Louis and Harry's behalf, he had a headache coming on. He didn't need to put up with any of Niall's bullshit too.

"Give it a rest Niall, I'm not in the mood for any pranks,"

"I'm being serious, Liam!"

"You're being about as serious as Louis was yesterday when he told me that someone wanted to kill him,"

It was unfathomable to Liam that anyone would stalk them, that they were in danger. They had bodyguards to protect them… but sometimes bodyguards aren't enough.

When life wants to punch you in the face… It does it hard.

Or at least that's what they all believe when Niall disappears.

In the blink of an eye, Niall's vanished. No-one can find him. There's a fire one night in the hotel they're staying at. In the excitement everyone loses sight of each other. The other guests keep them apart. By the time everything's settled down again. Niall's not there. Somewhere in the chaos he's been whisked away.

Life becomes a nightmare they can't wake from.

For the lads every day without Niall dimmed. It was like another day without food, they grew hungrier each day and each day they slowly began to turn on themselves. "You didn't listen. Now he's gone." What they wouldn't give to see their mate again.

Locked away from the world, Niall feels he is slowly going insane. His cage has no windows, no furniture, just a mattress. He spends his days listening to a 40yr old mans disillusions. He learns to stop wanting to be back with the lads. It only brings pain.

"Perhaps one day we'll get married. That way you'll always be mine. Wouldn't you like that?"

Niall doesn't he hates the idea. He doesn't want to marry this guy. He feels homesick like he's never done before.

"I want to go home, to the lads."

"They aren't right for you. Not like I am,"

"I love them,"

"You'll learn to love me,"

"I'll never love a fat old kidnapping cow like you!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"Stop! Please! Ow! No! Please!"

Niall sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

He tries to fight the pain by picturing the lads holding him, comforting him and making him smile. It works for a while, but then the pain becomes all too much and he blacks out.

He hopes this is the last time.

 

He hopes he doesn't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't my best work.


End file.
